Little Things Remind Me of You
by Kazuli
Summary: Ron loves Hermione. Hermione loves Blaise. Ron is confused. Who does Ron love agian?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I wrote this over the summer and unearthed it while cleaning my room. This journal I found under my bed is like a frickin goldmine! I'd forgot all about it. Unfortunately everything in it is unfinished as I have this horrible habit of never finishing what I start. But I really like this one so I am going to finish it! I really am.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be posting this story here.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione! Hermione! Hey, wait up!" Ron called after his friend. Seeing him, Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back.

"What is it Ron? Don't you have Trelawny now?" Hermione asked, perplexed, "I have Arithmancy next and I want to go over a point in last night's homework with Professor Vector."

"Don't worry, It's just – you dropped your Arithmancy homework on your way out of Ancient Runes and Blaise Zabini picked it up. Since I go by there on my way to Divination and he must have seen us together he asked me to give it to you." Ron blushed as he held out the piece of parchment, looking determinedly at everything but Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled at him, "Oh, thanks Ron! I need this for my next class; it's a good thing you gave it to me now"

She was about to turn away when suddenly, a look of disbelief came into her eyes, "Wait…did you say Blaise _Zabini_ picked it up? Omigod. Oh. _My. _God. Wow," She collapsed against the pillar behind her, a look of happy shock on her face.

This was not good, Ron though to himself, this was like Viktor Krum except a thousand times worse! This was like…bad! Couldn't she see he was wrong for her? He was trouble with a capital "T"! I mean, he snorted, incredulous, he's best friends with Draco bloody Malfoy! That has go to say something about how unsuitable he was for her. He was a snobby pure-blood and a Slytherin for God's sake! Ewww! The fact that Ron liked Hermione has nothing to do with the fact. At least he tried to convince himself it didn't. He had liked Hermione since the first year and the Troll Incident, but that had nothing – absolutely nothing – to do with his dislike for the other boy.

"…Ron, RON…RONALD WEASLEY! Are you even –"

"Hu-Hullo!" Ron said intelligently, "Um, what was that you were saying?" he blushed guiltily.

"Oh, I was just saying how _smart_ Blaise was!" Hermione let a goofy expression wash over her face, " He got an O on the Ancient Rune OWL last year, got everyone of them right! And in Arithmancy, I think, another O! He got everyone right! Isn't that amazing, Ron?"

"He was probably cheating," Ron grumbled.

"What?" Hermione frowned, " I missed that."

" I said 'He sounds worth meeting'"

"Oh…oh and he's handsome too!" She sighed. " He's not like the other Slytherins either! He actually treats me like a witch and respects me! So nice, and handsome, and smart!"

"Stop it! You're sounding like Parvati or Lavender!' Ron grimaced, and went on in a high, falsetto voice, "Oh he's so handsome! And so brave, and sweet…ever so sweet! I've never seen such a – "

Hermione grinned and pushed him into the wall playfully.

"You are so mean!" She complained, " You know, for awhile Lavender really liked you!"

"Ha." He said, and then as he looked around, "Oh shit! I got to get to Trelawny, class starts in, like, 30 seconds!" With that he ran off two the North Tower.

­­---------------

It was after dinner and Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor in front of the fire making up predictions for Trelawny's class. The assignment was to read the flames.

Harry, at least, had his _Omens_ book open and was leafing through it for ideas.

"What if I say I am going to loose something precious to me because I see a fishtail, does that make any sense?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh Harry! As long as it's bad she won't care! Ron scoffed. He felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulders and fairly leaped with surprise. He looked behind him to see a newly showered Hermione and wished he hadn't.

She shot him an overly flirtatious look, "Oh Ronald…you look absolutely _dashing_ today!" she batted her eyelashes.

"Flattery will not work on me!" he growled at her.

"I'll help you with your Charms homework!" She said, suggestively.

"Okay, okay…bribery will," he conceded, "What is it that you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Hermione pouted, looking hurt. "Maybe I'm just trying to be nice! Is that so unbelievable?"

"Yes."

Well…since you brought it up," she said as if only just remembering, ' I do have one favor to ask of you."

"Okay, I'll bite, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to become friends with Blaise Zabini."

Ron could honestly not believe she'd just said that and loudly told her so. "What? You definitely did _not_ just ask me that! Bloody hell Hermione!"

"Oh come on Ron! Please! For me? I just want you to get to know him and put in a good word for me! Plus, if _you're_ friends with him and we ever go out you won't be so overprotective."

"Absolutely not!"

Hermione gave Ron a pleading look. "I'll let you use my Binns report."

"Okay, fine, I'll try to be nice to him...But what do you want me to do?" Ron gave in, he knew she knew he would. And he hated himself for it.

"Ask him for help on your Potions work or something." Hermione said brightly.

Ron shook his head, "I have you. Why would I need him?"

"Tell him I stopped letting you copy me." She shrugged.

"Fine." He glared at her mutinously, "But I want you to know that I'm only doing this because you are one of my best friends."

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She then helped him with all of his homework and let him copy her notes. When it was time for bed she blew him a kiss.

"I love you forever!" she said from the foot of the stairs, Ron just waved a hand at her.

But when she was out of earshot he whispered, "I love you too."

------------------

That morning, Ron shoveled down his breakfast, trying to finish before Hermione came down. Harry looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron, if you don't stop to breath you might suffocate, chill mate! What's got you so up?"

"Ermione." Ron anwered around a mouthful of eggs, "oh, don't give me that look!"

"Why not? Did you guys _do_ something?" Harry smirked evilly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "_Nooo._ God, you are such a perve! You know when you left last night?" Not waiting for Harry he went on. "She asked me to be Blaise _Zabini's_ mate!"

"Umm…Why?" Harry asked, mystified.

"Wow, Potter, you really are thick! She's, like, _in love_ with him! It's soo obvious!" Parvati said from behind them. Both boys jumped in surprise.

"Well it is!" She insisted.

"Where _is_ Hermione anyway?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh, she should be down in a minute." Then Parvati giggled, "Lavender is helping her with some last minute things."

"Both boys looked at each other, mystified.

"Oh, here she comes!' Parvati said excitedly.

Slowly the entire hall went silent. Ron could only stare. All eyes were on Hermione as she walked over to plop down in between Ron and Harry.

"Good morning to you too!" She said cheerfully. "Oh honestly Ronald! Close your mouth! I've no desire to see your half eaten breakfast thank you."

"You did this for Blaise didn't you!" Ron accused.

"Looks like eggs." Hermione said pointedly ignoring Ron's comment.

"Oh my god Hermione! What did you do?" asked Harry.

"Just some minor modifications on my robe to make it fit better and Lavender told me about this lovely Charm to make my hair more manageable," she blushed and tugged a lock of hair that was now curling softly around her face. "And I put on some muggle make-up."

"Some what?" Ron said, finally regaining his voice.

"Make-up!" I brought some along this year to give to Lavender and Parvati and I decided to buy my own. Do you like it?" She asked anxiously.

"You look hot Hermione." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Hermoine blushed happily. Then, leaning over to Ron, she whispered, "did you-know-who noticed?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I _don't_ know!" Honestly, Hermione was becoming such a _girl_! God.

"Well just remember to talk to him today!" she frowned at him.

Harry looked at his watch and grimaced, "Time for Potions.

"_Right."_ Hermione said meaningfully, "Let's go!" She pushed Ron towards the entrance.

Ron grumbled and began to walk toward the door. He couldn't help notice that Hermione was drawing quite a lot of attention from the male students in the room. He glowered as they made their way to the dungeons.

When they walk in Snape glared at them, "Sit!"

Hermione hurried toward a desk in the middle row, dragging Harry along with her and leaving Ron to fend for himself. It was only then that he noticed all the Gryffindors were paired up except him. He cursed Hermione under his breath. Then he saw who else had no partner and his curses doubled.

Ron walked over to Blaise and cleared his throat. The other boy looked up from his novel as if surprised. "Weasley."

"Zabini."

"Do you want something?" Blaise asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Can I sit here?" he asked with one last mutinous look at Hermione. After a slight hesitation the dark haired boy nodded.

Ron dropped his bag and slumped down in his seat.

"Today we will be brewing the Veritaserum Potion, Falsuserum. I will be giving you all a small dose of Veritaserum and you will test your antidote afterwords, you may begin. The directions are on the board." He waved his wand in a lazy manner and the directions appeared.

"I'll get the supplies," Ron said hurriedly. Blaise just nodded.

As he walked over to the cabinets he saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"So…how's it going?" She asked eagerly.

"Hermione…never mind." Ron shook his head, "So far he hasn't insulted anyone, happy?" H grabbed the materials he needed and stalked back to his desk.

For a while the two boys worked in uncomfortable silence. Then Blaise began to speak.

"So…you're friends with Granger, aren't you?"

"Yah, since first year." Ron answered stonily.

"She's a smart witch," the other boy said shaking his head as he added the dragonfly wings.

"Yah, and she's says you're smart too."

"Oh." Blaise smiled ruefully.

"Yah."

"So…why exactly did you come over here, Weasley? Not for the conversation I imagine," I smile flickered across his handsome features, "And I doubt you need tutoring in Potions with a friend like her," he nodded towards the direction in which Harry and Hermione were working in.

"I might be here or conversation, I might not, who knows. I _do_ need help on Potions though, Hermione just recently announced that she was finished with letting me copy her homework." Ron pulled a face.

"Ahh…I see," Blaise said, the corners of his mouth tugging upward. "Add the Essence of Belladonna now."

Ron complied obediently, he couldn't help noticing how nice that mouth was. Immediately after he realized what he had thought he was disgusted. How could he think such a thought? About Blaise _Zabini?_

"Okay." Blaise's voice intruded on Ron's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Okay, I help you," Blaise said, now smiling fully.

His teeth were nice too, Ron thought absently. "Oh, thanks Zabini."

"No problem, Potion's are easy for me, it could be fun."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not _fun_, but at least it won't be terrible!"

Ron grinned back, the Sytherin's good mood was infectious. "You know, you're alright for a Slytherin."

"Yah? Well you're pretty alright for a Gryffindor."

The two boys smiled at each other and went back to working on their potion.

------------------

"So, I'll meet you in the library Thursday night? After dinner?' Ron asked Blaise after they'd both sampled their potion to make sure it worked and handed in a phial of the pale blue liquid.

"It's a date then," Blaise blushed, "figuratively speaking, I mean."

Ron realized he was also blushing, "yah, well…I'll se you there then." He turned and walked quickly off, silently cursing his red hair and all the trouble that came with it.

As the class filed out into the hall he was sure he heard malfoy telling off Blaise for "fraternizing with a blood traitor." He just rolled his eyes.

Harry and Hermione came up behind Ron as he walked outside the castle on his way to Herbology.

"How was _Blaise_?' Hermione asked meaningfully.

Ron groaned, when he'd been talking to the boy he'd managed to forget the actual reason why he was there in the first place but now it all came rushing back. Hermione and the weird girly side she as showing and the improved robes and the muggle make-up. He sighed unhappily.

"Yah saw you sitting with Zabini mate!" Harry nudged him with his elbow.

"Errrrr…at least I'll get a good grade on that potion…"

"Oh! Isn't he smart!" Hermione gushed.

"Yes, very." Ron remarked dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I wrote this over the summer and unearthed it while cleaning my room. This journal I found under my bed is like a frickin goldmine! I'd forgot all about it. Unfortunately everything in it is unfinished as I have this horrible habit of never finishing what I start. But I really like this one so I am going to finish it! I really am. This is the second chapter, which I added on since last summer. I really couldn't remember where I was going with it so I hope you guys still like it as much as before. And thank you sooo much for your nice comments! I love you all!

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be posting this story here.

…………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER TWO:

_Deep breaths Ron, just relax! This is SO not a big deal! _Ron thought to himself as he strolled into the library, Hermione's wand poking into his back.

So if this wasn't a big deal, why was his stomach performing an Olympic gymnastics routine?

But before his stomach could complete the triple back flip it had begun to attempt he caught a pair of eyes staring at him. A pair of beautiful, obsidian eyes belonging to a beautiful Italian face, belonging to…

"Over here Weasley," Zabini waved.

This was so not happening! Had he seriously just thought of Blaise Zabini as beautiful? He grimaced, this was happening too often for comfort.

"Hey," Blaise said, once Ron arrived at the table he'd laid his books upon. His expressive face assumed a look of concern, "are you feeling alright?"

"What? Oh yah." Ron blushed, WHY was he so fucking nervious? It's just a guy, a slytherin guy! One who Hermione, his one true love, was in love with. That was it! He was just feeling insecure because he and Zabini were after the same girl.

Or were they? Ron wasn't quite sure anymore.

"So…do you want to work on the Potions assignment?" Blaise asked tenetively.

Ron nodded, and they both pulled out they're notes and textbooks. Ron couldn't help but notice how the words on Zabini's parchment flawlessly swept across the paper while his own were choppy and almost completely illegible. He sighed deeply, and felt his inferiority complex starting up. He pushed it down savagely.

The look of concern reappeared on the other boy's face, "Are you sure you are okay? You seem a little preoccupied."

"Nothing," Ron said, "it's just…" he trailed off helplessly.

"Would you like to talk? I know I'm a Slytherin, and that we only just had our first real conversation on Tuesday, but I like you, and I'm usually pretty good at solving other people's problems," here he grinned," so what's yours?"

"_Great"_ Ron thought through gritted teeth, "_so I'm supposed to tell him that the only reason I'm talking to him is because my best friend who, incidentally, I am head over heels for, is in love with you and asked me to talk to you? And that I'm actually starting to enjoy it?"_

Blaise sighed, seeing the look on Ron's face, "no worries mate, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, just thought I might be able to help"

"It's complicated…besides, I really have to get this report done." Ron flashed a pleading look to the other boy.

They worked in silence for the most part, with a few questions from Ron and explanations from Blaise. It was going pretty smoothly, ominously smoothly. Ron knew it was too much to hope for, for this to keep up.

"So, what's it like being a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

Blaise looked at Ron strangely, "er…what do you mean? Snape isn't nearly as horrible to us as he is to the rest of the school, but I would assume it's not very different from being in Gryffindor."

Ron looked down. Suddenly feeling embarrassed for asking, "I just meant – what about the people? Like Draco, and Pansy and the rest?"

Blaise laughed humourlessly, "oh that, most of them aren't as bad as people think, mostly because they're always putting up a front acting all pureblood elitist. Which, to tell you the truth, disgusts me, they go around pretending to be people they aren't, and not even better people than they are, it's rather infuriating. Some of them really are arses though. Must be nice being in Gryffindor where everyone's so honorable and shit."

"What?" Ron snorted, "You want to have to deal with everyone always being more courageous and kinder, and more compassionate than you are?"

Blaise just stared.

"Well, that's not actually true, that's just my horrible inferiority complex kicking in, it happens a lot when I'm around people who're better than me, wait…don't tell me you DID want to be in Gryffindor though!" Ron stared at Blaise.

And Blaise stared back, as if trying to decide what to tell him. It seemed he'd come to a decision, "funny that your best mate is the famous Harry Potter than."

"Yeah" Ron shrugged ruefully, mentally noting Blaise had choosen not to answer his Gryffindor question, "you should've seen me in 4th year, when Harry got into the Triwizard Tournament. I was such a prat!"

"hmmm…" was all Blaise said to that.

"yes, well, it's getting kind of late, I should get back to my common room before Pince evicts us from our table," Ron said, standing up.

But as he stood up, he ended up knocking half of his possessions off the table. He cursed his long limbs and bent to scoop then up. Blaise dropped with him.

He was about to get up off his knees but noticed his quill under the bookshelf in front of him. Apparently, Blaise did too though, because they both reached for it at the same time.

Their fingers brushed lightly as both of them reached out and somehow they ended up with their fingers entwined, a slightly bedraggled quill in between them.

It was hard to tell who was blushing more because of the dim lights, but it only lasted for a moment. Blaise let go and stood abruptly; Ron just sat there, dazed until the graceful hand that he'd watched right so many graceful letters was being waved in front of his face.

"Hello? Need help up?" Blaise's voice called from somewhere too far above him.

But Ron didn't think that was the best idea, judging his reaction to grabbing the same pen. He would have to think about this whole thing later.

Ron waved away the offered hand and pushed himself up. "Thanks Blaise, for the help, se you around." Ron was about to flee when Blaise began to speak.

"Ron? I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone in my life, first of all do you know who my father is?" When Ron shook he head, Blaise continued, "he's the leader of wizarding Mafia, he's the reason why I'm in Slytherin. My dad, he believes in family heritage very much, when the hat sorted me it told me, it told me that I'd be better in Gryffindor, though I don't know why, I'm not brave at all. I had to beg it to put me in Slytherin. It's not that the Slytherins are bad, I like a lot of them very much, I've just never really fit in. but I'm forced to live this life my father wants for me. That's all, in case you were still wondering about the question you asked."

Ron hesitated, should he tell him about Hermione? Was he expected to share a secret of his?Why was Blaise confiding in him of all people? But Blaise, apparently, had had enough of the conversation. Before Ron could pull together a response, Blaise was already leaving

He couldn't help notice how nice Blaise Zabini's arse was as he walked away. He just barely resisted smack his head against the wall, Dobby style, immediately after the thought, but it didn't change the fact that he'd just CHECKED OUT Blaise Zabini's arse.

Suddenly he became very aware of how empty the library was. He looked at his wristwatch and swore; it was already 10:30! He wished vehemently for Harry's cloak. There was no way he would make it back with out being seen.

He looked around desperately, and noticed the finished potions essay belonging to Blaise sitting, forgotten on the table.

"He'll be wanting that," Ron muttered and picked it up, intending to give it to him the next day.

Luck was not with him, he stepped out of the library quietly and cautiously and closed the door as silently as possible only to feel something large and warm crash into him.

Something that looked very much like Blaise Zabini.

Blaise backed away slowly, Ron was sure if there was any light at all in the hallway, the other boy's face would be bright red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to still be here. I just- I left my essay." He finished helplessly.

Ron felt a bit disoriented seeing the normally smooth and aloof Blaise Zabini flustered and embarrassed. The fact that Blaise had just crushed him into a wall had nothing to do with it he attempted to tell himself.

"You didn't see where I left it did you?" Blaise asked a worried line appeared over his brows.

"Oh yah, I picked it up, as I was leaving, thought you might want it," Ron managed to say without sounding like a complete nimrod. He pulled the parchment out of his bag and handed it to Blaise.

He smiled gratefully, "Thanks Weasley," he turned to leave and Ron was about to follow suit when voices belonging to none other than Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledor, sounded from around the corner.

"Quick!" Ron hissed, "into the broom closet!" he shoved Blaise into the conveniently placed broom closet door and dived in after him just in time.

Ron was completely smushed up against Blaise, but he didn't dare to move, both boys were completely still as the footsteps drew nearer. Ron could feel Blaise's warm breath curl against his neck, and became uncomfortably aware of the situation. He knew if he stayed in this position any longer some…unwanted friends might make themselves known.

But before he could move to the other side of the miniscule closet, the wizards on the other side of the door stopped.

"Albus I've told you time and again, I don't-" came Snape's harried voice cut off by Dumbledor's amused one.

"And I've told you that you don't really have a choice, Severus," Dumbledor chuckled, "I'll even lend you a hand with your ensamble."

"No thank you, the day I take your fashion advice, is the day you willingly eat the cookies Minerva makes you," Snape said with a bit of a smirk in his voice.

When Dumbledor tried to say something, Snape cut him off, "I'm on to you, Albus, I've seen you feed fawkes those atrocities, personally, I think you should be taken to court for cruelty to animals."

Dumbledor snorted, "okay no wardrobe help but just a friendly tip? Wash your hair with something other than olive oil."

Some kind of outraged noise followed, a long with the sound of feet running.

"Wonder what _that_ was about," Blaise whispered in Ron's ear, "who knew that Snape actually had a sense of humour,"

Ron moved away before the feeling of Blaise's body behind him became too much for him to bear, "yah, only Dumbledor would have the nerve to tell the git to wash his hair and not assume he'd get hexed all the way to America," Ron laughed in spite of himself.

"I wonder what Dumbledor wanted Snape to do?" Blaise mused, "ah, well, I should try and get back to my common room before Draco sends out Crabb and Goyle to drag me back, thanks again for getting my essay."

"Sure, see you next class." Ron waved as the boys cautiously opened the door and went their separate ways.

Ron exhaled deeply as he collapsed into a cushy red armchair by the fire, he'd made it back unscathed for the most part, avoiding Peeves and Mrs. Norris by cutting through the hidden passage, behind the unicorn tapestry, on the fourth floor.

He barely had time to catch his breath before he was ambushed by Hermione, who flew at him like a cannon ball, he sighed in frustration. "_Funny," _he thought wryly, "_only last week having Hermione in my lap like this would've made me overjoyed, instead of annoyed." _

"So?" Hermione asked excitedly, "What happened? What took you so long? Did you find out if he likes me?"

"_It must just be the whole Blaise obsession that's turning me off so much"_ Ron thought, hopefully. "We got stuck in a broom closet for a while, and I have no idea if he likes you or not." He told her, irritated.

He didn't know why, but he didn't really want to tell her what Blaise told him about his father, and the conversation the two of them had overheard between Snape, and Dumbledor. And he _certainly_ didn't want to tell her the feelings that swamped his body when ever he and Blaise touched.

Hermione moaned dramatically, "But you were supposed to find out!"

"Well I didn't." Ron said shortly, this new Hermione was really starting to get on his nerves. If this was how Hermione got when she was in love with some guy, he wasn't sure he actually wanted to go out with her. Or any girl! They were too tiring.

He pushed Hermione off his lap, "I'm tired 'Mione, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," he picked up his bag and walked up the stairs ignoring his friend's protests.

He fell into bed, exhausted, tomorrow was gonna suck. He drifted to sleep to the sound of Neville's snores, and thoughts of Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: so basically, I haven't written anything in like, 6 months. But lately I've been getting all these reviews telling me to write more, so here goes. (don't hate me if it turns out like poo). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I DO own a vintage sitar.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake UP Ron!" a loud voice echoed inside Ron's head. He opened his eyes blearily to see a pair of bright green eyes and a mop of messy black hair stare him in the face.

He promptly rolled over and attempted to try that sleep thing again. But was suddenly assaulted by the brisk morning air, due to the sudden absence of his delightfully cloudlike comforter.

"_Damn this stupid castle and its terrible insulation,"_ He thought to himself, _"and damn my best friend for taking away my covers!"_

"Harry Potter, if you EVER do that again, I'll make sure You-Know-Who doesn't even get the chance to kill you BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Ron made a grab for Harry and the crimson sheets that called his name so temptingly.

"Come on mate, you have 10 minutes to get down to the dining hall and eat breakfast before the first bell rings, you slept an extra 45 minutes," Harry grinned.

Ron grumbled and glared reproachfully at his friend but got dressed and followed him down to the portrait hole without anymore outbursts.

The two boys entered the Great Hall, with five minutes to spare before their classes began. Ron cast about the space for Hermione but instead caught the eyes of someone completely different and for a brief moment Blaise Zabini's dark eyes were locked intently upon Ron's blue ones.

He didn't realize he'd stopped breathing until he was jerked back into reality, by Harry's hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the Gryffindor table and Hermione.

"Morning!" Hermione welcomed them cheerfully, "how did you two sleep?"

The two boys grumbled in reply.

Hermione turned to Ron, who was busy shoveling French toast onto his plate and drizzling it with maple syrup. "How's Blai-"

"The last time I saw him was when we were coming out of the broom closet, remember? Last night?" Ron interrupted her, before she could work up too much momentum.

"Oh, alright," Hermione sighed, "I'll stop, being so obsessive, it's just, I really like him, you know?"

Ron's eyes wandered towards the Slytherin table, "I know, I know."

Ron couldn't help stare at the object of Hermione's affection. He was quite good looking, Ron had to admit, and really a nice person from what he could gather. And his lips looked so…

"_NO! Bad Ronald!! Very bad!"_ he silently reprimanded himself. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking all these…gay…thoughts? _"Hermione, think of Hermione. Think of Hermione naked!"_

"Ron?"

He blushed furiously, and took a giant bite of toast. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Well, I want to get a head start on the Charms work so I'll meet you there, okay?" Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag, "and Harry, don't forget to meet me in the library so we can work on our History of Magic essays during lunch."

"Yeah, sure 'Mione" Harry smiled at her.

Ron watched her leave, and once again, let his eyes slide across the Hall to wear a certain Slytherin was sitting. To his surprise, Ron realized that Blaise had been staring at him; he noticed a faint blush bloom in the smaller boy's cheeks. His glittering eyes quickly found a glass pitcher of pumpkin juice to become enthralled by. Ron didn't know why, but the thought of Blaise Zabini looking at him gave him a tiny chill of pleasure.

He shut his eyes tightly and turned away. _"Oh boy Ron, you need to bloody snap out of this right now. Hermione. Naked. Hermione. Girl. NAKED."_

He opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him worriedly.

"Ron mate, are you…okay?" Harry questioned.

Ron blushed, what did Harry notice? Did he see him looking at Blaise? Oh no. What was he going to tell him now?

"Come on Ron, we both know you've been in love with Hermione since the day we rescued her from the troll. I just, well…the whole Zabini thing, I er…" He trailed off helplessly, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Ron stared at him.

Harry continued, "You know that I'm here for you if you, er…need to talk about your, uh…feelings?"

Ron watched as Harry buried his face into his hands, "Oh Harry, relax, okay? Besides, do you really think anything is going to happen between them?"

Harry looked up, "no, you're right. It's just that, you're always there for me when I'm in trouble so I wanted to help out, I guess."

Just then the morning bell rang. There were loud scraping noises as almost the entire student body stood up to hurry off to their next classes. As Ron bent down to grab his book bag he felt a shove on his lower back, and nearly fell on his face. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy's rat-like sneering down on him.

Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini were behind him. Zabini? Ron caught his gaze and looked away. He could see the anguished look on the other boy's face, which made him feel a little better, but not much. _"Gee, Blaise, thanks for keeping your arse of a friend in check."_

He looked up again in time to see Blaise mouth "I'm sorry" to him. Ron rolled his eyes at Draco, "You'd think after six years of this you'd mature at least a little, Malfoy."

"And you'd think after five kids your mum would've learned to use birth control. Pity. If she had, I wouldn't have had to have had those six years of you." Draco drawled.

Ron shook his head, "oh…" he felt his hands ball into fists, but before he could do anything, he felt Harry grab onto his shoulder to drag him away.

Blaise did the same with Draco, all the while never taking his eyes off of Ron.

The next few classes were quiet and uneventful, mostly because they were empty of any Slytherins. He entertained himself with thoughts of quidditch, or tried to at least. It was very frustrating though; a certain Slytherin kept popping into his fantasies. A certain Slytherin with the nicest arse he'd ever seen.

_Aaaaaahhhhhh!_

Ron cursed his fickle brain.

All through lunch he was preoccupied. Which was quite unfortunate since he was planning on finishing his History of Magic essay with Harry and Hermione, since it was due that next period. Oh well, he could always just write complete and utter nonsense for the last half page, Binns would never notice.

He took the long way to Care of Magical Creatures after lunch, a long the lakeside. _So Blaise wanted to be in Gryffindor. That's interesting. That's very, very interesting. I wonder what else he wants. _Thought's of Blaise swamped Ron's brain. He blinked them back and sighed. He looked down at his watch and swore. He was late already! He broke into a jog towards Hagrid's hut.

"Sorry I'm late professor," he whispered. He looked around at his classmates, they were in pairs working with little doglike creatures with forked tails.

"Thas alright Ron," Hagrid boomed, "seems that Zabini here's a little late too. We're all learnin' abou' Crups today, why don you two work wi' mumbles here?"

Ron turned around to see Zabini standing directly behind him, "hey, Blaise."

Zabini smiled, "Hello Ron, how're you doing?"

Ron shrugged, "still have to finish my History of Magic essay, but what ever, I'm not too bad."

"What ever, just write complete and utter nonsense for the last half page, Binns'll never notice," Blaise's smile widened.

Ron couldn't help but smile back. Blaise had really nice teeth. They were really white, epecially against his olive skin color, he wished his teeth looked that good.

What was he thinking? He needed to stop checking out Blaise Zabini. Like, right now.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Zabini asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but thanks." He gave a brief smile to the other boy.

The boys worked in silence for a little while, occasionally pausing from their notes to smile at one another or comment on their crup.

There was a few minutes left of class and Ron decided that he rather liked crups. He pet mumbles on the head affectionately. The canine lay down on it's back, just begging for a belly rub.

Blaise laughed and took a piece of meat from Mimbles' food bowl and moved in a circle in front of the crup's face.

"Roll over, Mimbles, roll over!" he said. The crup obliged and Blaise tossed it the scrap of food.

"Alrigh' kids, class dismissed, see you all on Tuesday!" Hagrid waved goodbye as the sixth years began to trek back to the castle.

"See you around Ron," Blaise called over his shoulder, flashing him a bright smile.

"Yeah, around!" Ron echoed back.


End file.
